tattletail_roblox_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Hi there! Your first time here, I see? These rules are here so you can have a good time here. *''SINCE THERE ARE RULES, YOU MUST FOLLOW THEM. FAILING TO DO SO WILL LEAD TO A WARNING. IF YOU CONTINUE THIS BAD BEHAVIOUR, YOU WILL BE BLOCKED.*'' The following below are the rules for TTRP. * Be nice! * Don't send hate comments. This includes hating Chloe the Otter, and other things. * You won't like it if someone is mean to you, so don't be mean back. * No trolling. The examples: making troll accounts, telling others to KYS (KillYourSelf), which is very disrespectful! Creating troll pages (Yes that includes edits too.), ETC. * No spamming. Don't do it because it will flood up the whole comments section. * Swearing is OK, but no name calling! * Don't share personal info! This includes your birthdate, real name, address, pass, etc. * Don't Impersonate someone, This rule is here for a reason. (That also includes pretending to be GMD) * Don't troll edit other pages such as Cuphead characters being added back. * Just so you all know, GiantMilkDud herself is not the creator of the Wiki, however she does come here. If she is active, don't ask her for free stuff and items. Items here below on what you shouldn't ask are: ** Personals. ** More updates. ** More characters. ** Her to be your friend. ** THE DEAREST EGG ITSELF. (This is also part of spamming) ** Free chrome items, eggs, passes, and characters. ** Asking to be in GMD Corp: Staff. * No NSFW or 18+ content, photos, pages, ETC. This is because not everyone on this wiki is 18+. * No fighting in public. If you argue, then try to fix the situation in private. This includes having to go to someone else and tell them about the situation. (e.g: a Moderator.) * No making Alternate accounts if your main got blocked. If you did so, we may block your alt account and block your main account forever. * New rule: Don't send pictures of offensive groups (examples: ISIS, KKK, etc.) * If you are part of staff, AT LEAST WORK FOR THE COMMUNITY. Edits are here for a reason here. * Don't tell others to die, it is rude and that is also death threatening. For example, telling people to kill themselves which is very disrespectful according to the internet. * RESPECT OPINIONS. No bigotry, as Miinty has a pet peeve of that (Bigotry means disrespecting opinions. Miinty gets very mad when she sees an opinion disrespected, so please try and respect opinions). * No vandalising pages, minor vandalism is not allowed. * ABSOLUTELY NO PAEDOPHILIA AT ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. THIS WILL LEAD TO A BLOCK FROM WIKI STAFF NO WARNING!! * Roleplaying is fine if you do it on a message wall. LIVE! Chat is not available for now. * Off topic blog posts are allowed as long as it says *Off Topic* on it. * ABSOLUTELY NO OFFENSIVE MEMES. For example, joking about autism, retards, depression. * No advertising on pages, blogs, or on other's walls. This is because it gets annoying and can make others feel annoyed, or uncomfortable. * Share your own fan art with others and you can also make OCs for TTRP! * Anyways, have fun with your time in the wiki! Don't be shy to edit or talk in the comments! You can do it, it's a wiki! * Do NOT vandalise someone else's profile. If you do, then you will have a fair warning. Offence count * Bullying: 3 offenses total * NSFW/Porn images/videos: 1 offense total * Insults, racial slurs: Block * Breaking every rule: 3 warnings each * Advertising: 2 offenses total * Vandalising (Profiles): 3 offenses total. _________________________''Notes''_________________________________ Reeder12: "After the last vandalism event made, (AminaDaily_Panda2009) all edits to pages are watched. As well as us looking through the 'Wiki Activity' pages for some vandalism, but if we see vandalisers, all of us will try to remove the situation, but if it goes on, then we would have to call in a FANDOM STAFF member to come and help. I would say that this is a strict rule, but it will help for the safety for the wiki in the future. We are also not moderators, but we aspire to help the wiki to it's full potential." Miintyfreshnom: "Be careful, there is this one user who is uploading porn images to our wiki. if this continues, please contact us and we will contact wiki FANDOM staff!" Helpers: Reeder12, Miintyfreshnom. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ If you wish for more rules, leave ideas on my wall. ~Miintyfreshnom P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL! Miintyfreshnom (talk) 19:26, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Category:Main Menu